This invention relates to flotation processes for recovering minerals from their ores. In one aspect of the invention it relates to the recovery of molybdenum-, iron-, and copper-bearing minerals from their ores. In another aspect of the invention it relates to the use of flotation collectors and flotation depressants in the recovery of minerals from their ores.
Froth flotation is a process for concentrating minerals from ores. In a froth flotation process, the ore is crushed and wet ground to obtain a pulp. Additives such as mineral flotation or collecting agents and frothing agents are added to the pulp to assist in subsequent flotation steps in separating valuable minerals from the undesired portions of the ore. The pulp is then aerated to produce a froth at the surface. The minerals which adhere to the bubbles or froth are skimmed or otherwise removed and the mineral-bearing froth is collected and further processed to obtain the desired minerals. Frequently, other chemicals are added to the separated mineral-bearing froth to assist in subsequent separations particularly when significant proportions of two or more minerals are present in the separated mineral-bearing froth.